From Friends to Lovers
by Ouatu Yuuki
Summary: Lexia has lived her life with her Aunt Andromeda ever since she was a child, and She has been best friends with a certain klutz forever even though he knows who her mother is. Will the friendship grow into something more through their school years?
1. Chapter 1 Time For School

**I'm back! :D This time it's a Neville story. I'm still working on a new storyline for George so for now thought I'd bring this story out. Hope you guys enjoy. I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Time for School<p>

"Lex! Neville and his grandmother are here!" I got up from bed and rushed to my door and locked it. Right as I locked it my Aunt had gotten to the door. "I'm not ready yet Auntie!" I started looking for clothes and suddenly my door opened and I was attacked. "NYMPH! GET OFF ME!" My cousin started tickling me and I finally pushed her off me. She was laughing and then with a flick of her wand, a shirt and pants flew towards her. "Here, get ready! Your boyfriend and his grandmother are waiting." I pouted. "He's not my boyfriend." My cousin laughed and tossed me my clothes. "Not yet. It's bound to happen. You guys have been inseparable for years. He even doesn't care your mother was the one who tortured his parents." She closed the door and I went inside my closet to change. "Nymph, I don't want to talk about her please." I heard a sigh and I walked out fully clothed.

"Come on now. If she didn't have you I wouldn't have such an adorable baby cousin would I?" I shook my head. "Oh come on! Neville is waiting." "Off to save your boyfriend I see. Shouldn't it be the other way around?" I ran down the stairs and saw Neville bright red probably from something his grandmother had said. "Mrs. Longbottom nice too see you again." She smiled at me. "I told you to call me grandma didn't I?" Neville got even redder. "Oh sorry. Well shouldn't we be on our way to Kings Cross." I said super excitedly. "She's been like this for weeks ever since we got her letter." I smiled brightly. "Well then shall we go then?" I rand and hugged my aunt and uncle. "I'll miss you." "You'll be back for Christmas though." Nymph said from the staircase. I giggled and hugged her. "Oi, Neville you better take care of Lex." Nymph said I nudged her and turned to see yet again a red Neville. He nodded quickly. "Come on darling. Oh Neville stand up straight." I took Neville's grandmothers hand and nodded at my family.

"WOW!" Both Neville and I said at the same time. "Oh come on kids. Wouldn't want to lose a seat." We ran off after Neville's grandmother. "Now take care children. Neville you better do what Tonks said and take care of Lexy here." Neville's grandmother said "Yes grandmother." "Stand straight boy!" She said sternly scaring poor Neville. "Take care." I smiled and took Neville's hand and ran into the train. "Look Nev! An empty compartment." We put our stuff up and then we started talking about our summers.

"I was pretty disappointed when my aunt told me we couldn't go visit much. I see why." I said giggling at the thought of Neville super sick. "Hello may I sit with you guys?" I looked at the girl at the door and I smiled. "Sure!" She came in. "Hello my name is Hermione, Hermione Granger. And you are?" I grabbed her hand and shook it. "Lexia Ann Tonks." She looked at Neville. "Sorry my friend here is really shy his name is-" "Neville, Neville Longbottom." I looked at him surprised he spoke up. "Nice to meet you two. Are you both first years?" We nodded. "Are you?" She smiled and nodded. We talked and then I realized something was missing. "Um Neville where is Trevor?" Neville's face went red and he patted his seat and panicked. "I've lost him!" I shook my head. "Why do you always do this." He blushed. "Hermione would you like to help me find Trevor? He's a toad. I'd rather not have Neville try looking for him." She giggled and nodded. "Neville stay here and try to remember." He shook his head and Hermione and I looked.

After searching we had made it to the platform. I found Hermione and we walked to out compartment. "Found him?" I shook my head and Neville looked down. "It's alright Nev. He'll show up come on." I grabbed out things and then grabbed his hand. "It'll be fine." Hermione looked at us and smiled. We got to the boats and Neville went on a boat with a boy named Dean. "So you and Neville?" I laughed. "Oh Hermione. We are just friends. Plus we are only eleven." She shook her head."Doesn't mean love doesn't exist." We finally got to the school and Neville just went off without me. I frowned and Hermione nudged me. "Eleven!" She snickered as we walked into the school.

We listened to the Professor talk to us about the ceremony making me Nervous. "You alright Lex?" I nodded my head. "Nervous actually." Hermione smiled. "It'll be fine. I hope we are in the same house." I smiled. "TREVOR!" I heard someone scream. "I guess he found that bloody toad." I giggled at Hermione's comment and then saw yet again a red Neville. "He blushes quite a lot." I shook my head. "This is nothing. Once, he blushed so badly he was practically red for two hours." Hermione laughed. "They are ready for you." We shut up and then breathed in. "We can do this." I nodded and we walked in.

We stood there and watched each kid get sorted. "Hermione Granger." We looked at each other and she went up. The sorting hat took quite awhile to place her. Then finally "GRYFFINDOR!" She smiled waved at me and went off to her seat. "Harry Potter." I looked up and stared at this star. He was put in Gryffindor, but weird that the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin. "Neville Longbottom." I watched my best friend take the seat. Just like with Hermione the Hat took a long time. Only this time it seemed to be fighting with Neville in which House he'd be put in. Finally I'm guessing the Hat won putting Neville into Gryffindor and him running off with the hat still on his head. I giggled seeing my friend and his signature blush. "Lexia Tonks." I looked up and then walked to the chair. I looked at Hermione and she gave me a reassuring smile. Then the hat was placed on my head. "Ahhh. Nothing like your parents I see." I looked at Neville and he smiled. "Nothing at all. You have a remarkable mind and very powerful indeed. Out of tradition you are. GRYFFINDOR!" I sighed and the hat was taken off my head. I walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Neville. "I knew it! I wonder if we are in the same room." Hermione started going off. I smiled and looked at Neville. "Now what house did you want to go to?" He looked down to his food. "Hufflepuff." I laughed. "Why Hufflepuff? They aren't so great." I pouted at the red head stuffing his face. "My cousin was in Hufflepuff. Best witch I've seen. Bit clumsy, but still pretty amazing." The boy nearly choked on his food and I raised my eyebrow. "Sorry." I laughed at him. "Red hair I see. Weasley?" "Ron. How did you know?" I smiled. "Met your parents once. Great people." I smiled he nodded and went back to eating.

The feast was over and we were being shown to our common room. "Lex, The sorting hat said something about you not being like your parents and you'd be breaking tradition what was that about?" I looked at Neville and shrugged. "Dunno. Never met my parents I was raised by my aunt and uncle." Hermione nodded and Ron pouted. "BORING." I giggled at the ginger. "Here we are." We stopped and saw a painting of a very fat lady. "Password." "Caput Draconis." I heard our prefect say. I patted Neville on his back. "Don't worry Nev, I'll remember it." He blushed. "Th-thanks" We walked in and the prefect went on about the common room. Once he finished we walked up the steps. "Well good night Nev." I smiled and went off with Hermione into our Dormitory. "We're roommates!" She smiled. "We've got other roommates too." We walked in and saw our roommates. Hermione went on with the introductions. "Hermione Granger, and this is-" "Lexia Tonks." Our roommates smiled. "The names Pavarti Patil." "Mine is Rae Harris." I smiled and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you two." "We should go head to bed. Classes start tomorrow." We all nodded and headed for our beds. I closed my curtain and stared at the ceiling. I thought 'Gryffindor huh. At least I'm not like mum or dad.' I sighed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Classes

**I'm not sure if anyone is out there reading this, but sorry for not updating for awhile my mum has hogged the computer and I wasn't able to write anything down. I hope whoever you guys are enjoy this chap. I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Classes<p>

"Lex wake up!" I rubbed my eyes and saw a brown blur and threw my sheets over my head. "Go away!" Suddenly I was pulled off my bed. "Get must get ready and eat some breakfast." I groaned, stood up, and grabbed my robes from Hermione. "I'd rather be rooming with Nev. At least he's a lot nicer in the mornings." Pavarti and Rae started snickering and I went to dress up. I got out of the lavatory and went back to our room. "I'm dressed and ready. Let's get this over with." Hermione shook her head and we walked out of the dormitory. "So what class are you most excited for?" I raised an eye brow at Hermione and then smiled. "The last class of the day because that means I'm this much closer to going back to my bed." I said, showing her how much time I'd have. She shook her head and I laughed. "I'm pretty excited for flying lessons. Happy?" She smiled. "Much." "What class are you most excited for?" She thought about it and smiled. "All of them. They all sound so fun and intriguing." I rubbed my head. "Are you sure you're not a seventh year?" Hermione smiled and shook her head.

We got to the Great Hall and I found Neville. "NEV!" He looked at me and waved. "Come on Hermione." I dragged her towards Neville. "Hey." I smiled as I sat down next to my best friend. "Hi." I turned and smiled. "Hello there Dean, Seamus." They both smiled at me and went on with whatever they were talking about. "So Nev have you gotten your schedule yet?" He shook his head. "Not yet how about you?" I shook my head. Just as I was about to say something Professor McGonagall came by. "Longbottom, Tonks, Granger, Thomas, and Finnegan here are your schedules." she placed them right in front of me. "Thank you Professor." She smiled and went down the rest of the Gryffindor table. We each took our schedules and looked at them. "Nev, lemme see yours." I smiled and shrieked. "We are together in all our classes." I grinned like a fool. "Lemme see yours Hermione." She gave me hers. "We have Transfiguration, Charms, and Flying lessons together." I smiled. Then a bell rang as I grabbed a biscuit. "Come now we mustn't be late." I was yanked out of my seat dropping my biscuit and pouted. "Oh Hermione let go." I said to her as we got to class. I turned around to see if Neville had caught up. To my surprise he was right behind us. "Oh Nev sit with me?" He smiled and then stopped me. He held out a biscuit. i looked at him confused. "You dropped yours so I thought I'd bring you a new one to make up for your lost breakfast." I smiled took the biscuit and kissed my friend on the cheek. "You always know how to cheer me up." I devoured the biscuit and grabbed his arm. "We mustn't be late now shall we?" He was still red from my kiss that I giggled at him.

We sat in class positively puzzled. "I've got it!" I turned to see Hermione indeed changed her match into a needle. "How can one be so smart." I moaned hitting my head against my table. "Y-you are smart Lex." I looked at my friend and sighed. "No need to be so nice Nev. I know it." He shook his head. "I mean it. You're the smartest person I've ever met. I don't know why you'd waste your time with a hopeless person like me." I sat up and shook my head. "You're not hopeless. You just don't try hard enough!" He smiled. "Come on, let's keep trying." Right then I did it. "I DID IT!" I screamed earning several looks at me. "Nicely done Miss. Tonks." McGonagall seemed pleased. I beamed and Nev sat there smiling with me. "See. I told you." I laughed and slapped my friend.

Classes seemed to go by quickly and suddenly it was time for our first flying lesson. I stood next to Neville and Hermione of course. Madame Hooch finally arrived and told us to stand on the left sides of our brooms and say up. I heard Harry and Malfoy say up and their brooms flew into their hands. "Up!" I said my broom lifted immediately. I smiled at my accomplishment and Hermione looked at me puzzled. "Finally something I did before you!" I said giggling at Hermione. She pouted and didn't stop trying. "UP!" I looked at Ron just as his broom hit him square in his face. I couldn't help but laugh along with everyone. Once everyone had their brooms we were intrusted to mount them. Just as Madame Hooch blew her whistle Neville started hovering. "Mr. Longbottom get down this instant." This was not good. "Nev. Please come down." I said calmly. He started screaming and just started flying. I was about to go after him but Madame Hooch stopped me. Suddenly Neville got caught and then fell. I was the first one to get to him. "Nev are you alright?" "Move out of my way Miss. Tonks." She inspected Neville. "Broken wrist. No one is to leave the ground. If I see a single broom in the air. You will be out of here before you say the word Qudditch." She left without giving me a chance to ask if I could go with her. I sighed and then heard Malfoy. "Did you see his face? If that fat lump gave this a squeeze he'd remember to fall on his fat arse." "Shut it." I said out of anger. "Ooo the fat lump's girlfriend has a problem with what I have to say?" I stepped forward just to me held back by Hermione.

Malfoy started laughing and then Harry stepped forward. "Take that back." Malfoy just laughed. "And give that back to me." "That's only if you can catch me." Malfoy was in the air and Harry followed right behind him. "That idiot is going to get introuble." Harmione said shaking her head, but I shook my head back at her. "I respect him really." She looked at me puzzled and then Harry flew off to get the Remembrall. He came back with it and Malfoy didn't seem pleased. "Here, I know you're close friends with Neville." I smiled and took the ball from him and then Professor McGonagall came asking for him. Once Harry left I looked at Ron and Hermione. "What was that about?" "In trouble just as I said he'd be." "Oh lighten up Hermione."

After the mishap I went to the hospital wing to see if Neville was fine. "You can go now Mr. Longbottom." Just then I bumped into my best friend. "Lex! Wh-what are you doing here?" I smiled. "I came to make sure you're fine silly! I can't worry about my clumsy best friend?" "Clumsy." I elbowed him. "Come now we mustn't dilly dally, we still have class." I grabbed his arm and dragged him to potions. After class Neville looked pale. "Nev you alright?" I asked touching his forehead. His color came back and he stepped away from my touch. "I'm fine. I just didn't understand half of what happened in class." I laughed. "Don't worry! I understood perfectly. I shall tutor you if anything." I winked at him. "It's dinner lets go!" I said pulling on his arm.

We got to the Great Hall and settled in. "Hey there Hermione, Ron, Harry. What's up?" I grabbed a roll and stared at the three of them. "Malfoy challenged Harry to a Wizards Duel." I looked at Ron and smiled. "And you accepted didn't you?" Harry nodded and I smiled. "Are you sure you can trust Malfoy?" Harry nodded. "This is Malfoy. He'd do anything to duel the one and only Harry Potter." I smiled at Ron's comment, but Hermione seemed to not like it. "Let me guess you don't agree to such things do you Hermione?" She shook her head. "Absolutely not!" I laughed even more. "Well then you'll have to tell me how it goes." "You're not going?" I shook my head. "I prefer to get sleep. Hermione likes to wake me up really early." We finished dinner and went back to the common room. "Well goodnight." I went to bed and immediately went to sleep. The next morning as usual Hermione woke me up. She seemed pissed. "What happened?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "Malfoy didn't show and we almost got in trouble." I laughed. "Amazing."


	3. Chapter 3 Halloween and My Birthday

**Another Chapter. :) Been lagging a lot because my mum's been home too long. Hopefully I can pick up the pace. I Shall be starting a new George one after this one. Enjoy, I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Halloween and My Birthday<p>

"Hermione! Wake up!" I shook my friend. "This is a change of position. What's the occasion?" "It's Halloween! Of course! Come on!" I hurried out of the dormitory to see if Neville was up. Just as I opened the door Neville walked out of the boys side. "NEV!" He looked at me and smiled. "I had a feeling you'd be awake this early." I giggled. "You know me too well Nev." I winked at him and then heard the door open behind me. "Hermione! Let's go!" I grabbed her arm and Neville's and brought them to the Great Hall. I ate very little only because I didn't want to spoil the Halloween dinner. "You woke up early just so you can eat two biscuits and drink a cup of Pumpkin Juice!" I giggled and before I said anything Neville spoke up. "It's Halloween Her-Hermione. It's L-Lex's favorite day and her birthday." I smiled and put an arm over my best friend. "Nev knows what he's talking about." "Your Birthday?" I smiled. "Yep." Hermione frowned. "Why didn't you tell me I would've gotten you something." I put my hands up and shook my hand. "No need, being your friend is enough for me." She smiled and then the bell rang.

"Come Nev, we've got a class to go too. See you later Hermione." We walked to class and sat down. I was so excited for dinner I was basically jumping up and down my seat. "Lex calm down." I looked at him smiled and sat still. "Sorry. I'm just super excited because Nymph promised me something good this year." He chuckled. Our morning classes ended and it was lunch time meaning big present from Nymph! "COME ON NEV!" I shouted at my very slow friend. I stopped and he caught up to me. "Slow down." I shook my head and took his arm bolting to the Great Hall. Just as we got there my owl, Nymph's, and my aunt and uncle's owls came in with three packages. I smiled and sat down catching two while the third hit Neville on the head. I couldn't help but snicker. I opened the one from my aunt and uncle first. I smiled as I looked at the new lion charm for the charm bracelet they gave me two birthday's before. "Oh look Nev! Isn't it cute." He nodded and I reached for the one my owl brought. I looked at the card inside and smiled. "It's from your Gran." I looked inside and smiled. "I guess your Gran thought I'd forget something too." I giggled and Neville blushed. I grabbed the last gift from Nymph. It was bigger than the others which made me even more excited. I opened it and threw out all the papers in it. Then I finally made it to a little envelope. I looked at it and opened it. I smiled and lifted up a Album and read the letter.

_Lexia,_

_This isn't much I know, but thought you were missing me. So I decided to send you something to remind you of me. Too bad you weren't in Hufflepuff. That would've made it easier to give you the awesome things I promised, but you have more birthday's to come so no worries. Have fun and take care of your lover boy._

_With love, _

_Nymph_

I shook my head at the lover boy part and Neville looked at me. "What did she say." I smiled. "Oh nothing lover boy." Neville started blushing. "Wha-What?" I giggled. "Oh nothing Nev." We sat there talking until Hermione came. "Hello there." She smiled. "I'm excited for charms." I laughed. "Me too. I'll be sure to beat you today." I winked and she laughed. I looked at Neville and he just shrunk back in his seat. "Oh Nev. Lighten up! I'll be right beside you making sure you're alright." He smiled and then the bell rang. "Come on, let's get to class." We stood up and made our way to Charms.

"Now everyone do the swish and flick movement I had you practice." I followed and looked at Neville. "Not so hard is it Nev?" He smiled weakly. "Now put your wands down and repeat after me. Wingardium Leviosa." "Wingardium Leviosa," I repeated and Neville stuttered. I giggled and he frowned. "You did fine Nev." "Now everyone do the movement I taught you and say the words." I decided to watch Neville before I tried anything. "Wingarzium" "No Nev, wingardium." He looked and I smiled and he tried again. "Wingardium Leviosa." Nothing happened. He looked completely frazzled. I patted his shoulder and then heard Hermione. "-It's Leviosa, not Leviosar." I laughed. "Poor Ron." Then suddenly I saw Hermione's feather float. "Darn." Neville looked at me. "She did it before me." He smiled. "You haven't tried yet." just as I was going to do it, I heard Seamus and Flitwick and then a very big boom. I looked over at Seamus and started laughing. "Maybe I shouldn't try." I pushed my feather aside and Neville started snickering.

"Go on Nev. I dropped something." I went to look for my new charm I heard fall. "Looking for this Miss Tonks?" I smiled. "Yes, thank you Professor." I hurried out of class just in time to hear Ron. I shoved him. "I am Hermione's friend. I'm surprised you have any friends you git." I looked at Neville hoping he'd come with me, but he stayed. "I see how it is Nev." I turned my back on the boys and went to look for Hermione. I found her in the girls lavatory and tried to comfort her.

It was dinner time and Hermione hasn't gotten any better. Pavarti had come by and even she wasn't any help. Finally Hermione said something. "Don't waste your time on me. It's dinner time. You've been excited for dinner since you woke up." "But." She opened her stall just to hug me. "I'll be out soon. I'll probably go straight to the Dormitory. Now go and have fun." I smiled and walked to the Great Hall. When I got there I heard Neville tell Harry and Ron about Hermione. He then noticed my presence and I just turned away and sat next to Pavarti and Rae. "How is she?" Rae asked. "Better, she's going to the room." They all nodded and I grabbed some food. After a few bites I realized I wasn't hungry. That was when Professor Quirrell came running in. "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" And then he fainted making everyone shout and panic. "SILENCE!" Everyone stopped and looked at Dumbledore. "No need to panic. Prefects bring your houses back to the common rooms and teachers come with me to the dungeons."

I found Neville and grabbed his hand freaking out. He looked at my sudden movement and tensed. I squeezed his hand and said. "I hope Hermione has gone back to the common rooms." He squeezed my hand back. "I hope so too, but I'm glad you're safe." I smiled and we followed Percy. Once in the common room I ran up to my room only to find it deserted. Pavarti and Rae came in and I looked at them distressed. "Have you guys seen Hermione?" Pavarti and Rae looked at each other and then shook their heads. "I thought you said she was going back to the room." Rae said. "I thought she was." I ran downstairs only to run into Neville. "Have you seen Hermione?" He shook his head. "Harry and Ron are missing too." I looked at him and then ran down the stairs to the portrait. "And where do you think you're going?" I looked at Percy. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione are missing and I want to find my friends." Percy seemed to have flinched when he heard the mention of his younger brother. "You are not to leave the tower." He said as he slipped out of the tower. I was going to go after him but Neville grabbed my arm. "Nev come on, they are our friends and what is Percy going to do?" "I know they are our friends too, but you're my friend too. I'd rather not have to worry over one more friend." I sighed defeated. "Can we wait here then?" He smiled and nodded. We sat on the couch. "You know you're not so much of a shy boy around me." I nudged him. He laughed. "I've known you long enough."

After what felt like centuries I heard the portrait open. "You are so lucky to have gotten out alive." I stood up quickly seeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I hugged Harry and Ron first and then went to Hermione. "Don't you ever lie to me ever again!" She giggled. "I promise." I smiled and then placed a kiss on Ron's and Harry's cheek. "Whatever you did. Thanks for saving her." They both blushed. "Come on Hermione let's go to bed. I've had enough heart attacks on this birthday of mine. Night Harry Ron." Then I went to Neville and hugged him. "You're a great friend." He smiled and then gave her a box. "What is this?" He fidgeted. "Happy Birthday." He in return kissed my cheek catching me off guard. "Goodnight." Then he ran off to bed. I looked at everyone in the room. "And I thought he was a bloody coward." Hermione nudged Ron and I laughed. "Come on Hermione." I hooked arms with her and went to our room. I laid down and had my hand on my cheek and then decided to open the box now that everyone was asleep. It was lion hair pins. I grinned and saw a note.

_If I haven't said so yet. Happy Birthday. I know this isn't much, but hey this will prove you are not your mother. Which I am very glad you aren't. Also don't ever forget that._

_Neville_

I smiled and put the pins into my jewelry box on my night stand. I smiled and then went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 First Year Over

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 First Year Over<p>

"Lex! Get up!" I moaned and turned over. "I woke up late and if you don't get up we'll both be late!" "WHAT?" I rolled out of bed and rushed. Once I thought I looked decent, I ran down to the common room seeing Hermione just talking to Harry and Ron. I grabbed her and rushed out of the common room. Once we got to Transfiguration I realized it was Qudditch, meaning no classes. I turned and pouted making Hermione laugh. I shook my head went back to the common room. "Lex you want to sit with me during the-" "SHUT IT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE!" I screamed going back to my room not realizing it was Neville I shouted at. I went back to bed and tried to force myself to sleep.

"I was the one who played the prank on you. Neville didn't deserve you to scream at him." I looked at Hermione and glared. "Your fault for getting me mad." She shook her head. "Come on, we've got to cheer on Harry." I shook my head sat up and thought of a way to apologize to Neville. "Wait." I opened my box and put on the lion hair pins. "Come on."

We got to the stands and I was about to go up to Neville but he saw me and hid. I sighed. "Go talk to the boy." I shook my head and went up to Dean. "Can you step aside." Dean looked at me and then stepped aside. I took this chance to grab Neville and pull him away. "Le-lex, I-I though-" "I'm sorry Nev to have lashed out on you like that. Hermione payed a prank on me and you know how I am not a morning person. I was angry and didn't mean to shout. Forgive me?" I stuck my bottom lip out and he looked away quickly knowing my strategy. "L-Lex that won't work on me." He was going to walk away but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Nev! Come on! Forgive me! It was Hermione's fault!" I turned his face so he'd look at me. He looked up to avoid my eyes but then he flinched.

"You're wearing the pins." I grinned evilly. "Mhmm. My best friend got them for me. Great guy really. The best always forgives me for my mistakes." I heard him sigh. "YESS!" I jumped him and hugged him. "Oh Nev come on!" He shook his head. "You bring the worse out of me." I giggled. "And yet you still love me. Come now. Let's watch Harry kick some Slytherin arse."

"HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!" Everyone chanted in the common room after we had won the match. Suddenly Harry found his way out of the crowd. "Congrats Harry. Great catch." I winked making him laugh. "Thanks Lex." I smiled and then I was suddenly I was lifted up. "In our way Tonks." "Sorry." I was put down and then Harry was lifted up by the twins. I shook my head and went to look for Hermione. "I'm so doing Quidditch next year." I said when I found her with Ron. "Can you even play?" I raised my eye brow at Ron and grinned. "Two galleons that I can beat your arse at a game." "You're on!" I laughed and mouthed 'Boys' to Hermione causing her to laugh. "I'll see if my Aunt and Uncle will let me visit over the summer." That's when Fred and George came over. "You two are on my team." I said before Ron could say anything. "Not fair." I laughed. "What team?" The twins asked. "Lex here challenged Ron to a game of Quidditch. Bet two Galleons." The twins looked at each other and laughed. "Ickle Ronnie you better have money to beat this little lady here." "WHAT! YOU'RE ON HER SIDE?" I laughed. "Chicken?" Ron's face went as red as his hair. "NO!" I stomped off to find Harry making the twins, Hermione, and I laugh.

School went by like a blur. It was close to the end of the year making me a bit sad. I couldn't sleep so I got up from my bed to see if Hermione is awake. "Hermione? 'Mione?" I opened her curtains to see her bed empty. I ran out of the room to the common room when I found Neville on the floor. "Nev?" He wasn't moving. I pulled my wand out and waved it. "Finite Incantartem." Suddenly Nev stood up. "What happened?" He ran off towards Professor McGonagall's chambers. I went after him. "Nev! Slow down!" He knocked on McGonagall's door. "Nev what is wrong!" I shouted. "What is going on? Mr. Longbottom? Miss. Tonks? What are you doing out of bed?" "Harry, Ron, and Hermione left for something called the Sorcerers Stone."

Neville's last word surely struck a cord with McGonagall. "I must get Dumbledore. You two back to the common room." I nodded and took Neville's arm. Once in the common room I looked at him concerned. "Who of the three cast a spell on you?" He sighed. "Hermione." I pouted and walked towards the fire. "Why would she do it" "You don't believe me?" I shook my head. "No. She is the smarter of the three. I should know. Now why would she do such a thing to use that spell on you?" "I tried to stop them from leaving like I said to Professor." I looked at him and laughed. He didn't seem to happy. "Why are you laughing." I shook my head laughing even harder. "You." was all I could say. "Sorry Nev not used to you so brave. Not that you can't be." He seemed shocked but then started to chuckle himself. "I guess." I smiled. "Go to bed Nev. Things will clear up in the morning."

Things pretty much did. Harry ended up going to the Hospital wing along with Ron and Hermione. I visited them and scolded them each time. They sure knew how to worry me to death. Once they were all out it was already the end of the year. We sat in the Slytherin decorated Great Hall. I groaned along with Ron. "I blame you three on this loss." I pointed and guided my finger to show which three I was blaming. "You couldn't possibly-" "Ickle Ronnie if you say another word-" "We will sure prank you to oblivion." The twin said annoyed too. "Count me in!" Fred and George looked at me smiled evilly and nodded their heads on agreement. "NOT FAIR! THREE AGAINST ONE!" I laughed along with Fred and George.

"Everyone quiet." We all looked towards the teachers tables. "Another year has passed." Dumbledore started. "Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two." All the Slytherins started to cheer while the Gryffindor table groaned again.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account." Slytherins stopped cheering and everyone in our table went silent. "First, to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in any years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." We all cheered and I smiled at my friend. "Second, to Miss Hermoine Granger for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." We cheered even louder. "Third, To Mr. Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points." I smiled and realized that made us tie with Slytherin. "And I cannot forget, To Mr. Neville Longbottom. I believe it surely takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a greater deal more to stand up to your friends. Ten points." We all stood up cheering knowing we've just won the house cup. "NEVILLE!" I screamed hugging him as he sat in his seat surprised. I kissed him on the cheek and congratulated him. "I see some remodeling is in order." The Slytherin banners then changed into Gryffindor ones. "Gryffindor wins the house cup."

"That was amazing." I said to the group as we walked to the Hogwarts express. "Come Nev. We'll look for a compartment." I said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Alright." Hermione said smiling. We walked into the train and quickly occupied a compartment. "So Nev. Didn't think you had it in you." He blushed. "Oh shut it." I smiled and then the trio came in. "That was rather quick. What is that Harry?" I said pointing to the photo album in his hands. "Hagrid gave it to me. Filled with pictures of my parents." I smiled. "They'd be proud of you that's for sure." I smiled as he sat down in the seat across from me. "So Ron, once I get home I'll be asking my Aunt and Uncle about going over to your place. Bet's still on?" He looked at me with determination. "You bet." I smiled and Hermione chuckled. "Oh boys." I laughed as Harry and Ron gave each other looks of confusion. "Girls. Can you ever understand them?" "Well having Lex as a friend for years, you learn you never will understand them." i laughed as we left the station. What a year.


End file.
